Sinequanon
by Shiver2
Summary: Look it up!* Chp 4 IS UP!!! take that writers block!"An argument in the garden"*An Alloran/Jahar fic, set during the war with the yeerks,since I haven't thought out the plot yet, just read it! It's really good.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- maybe I am now putting too much on my plate, but this has been floating around my head for a while. The whole Jahar/Alloran relationship has always interested me. I can only imagine how Jahar felt when Alloran went physco, but I have decide to make a story out of when they first meet that mostly focuses on Jahar. This is going to be more serious than my other fics, but just as good I hope. I hope you enjoy, and as always REVIEW!!! ^o_o^ On to chapter one! I am going to start typing it right after I post it, so it should be there by tomorrow. I hope this gets you interested. And please give me title suggestions, dear god give me suggestions. I hate the title on my other Andalite fic. 


	2. I Will Not Die!

Chapter one: I will Not Die!  
  
Jahar-Illerith-Derth bristled. The forest was giving off an unpleasant aura to her. The bright pink of the foliage was only relieved when the ground was allowed to show through the strange ground cover. She looked at her family's charge. A group of unlucky scientists that just happened to be on the planet when the newest Andalite enemy the yeerks had decided to show up. The military had not yet arrived and had requested that Jahar's family lead the scientists to a safe location were they would then be evacuated.  
  
Jahar's family were mercenaries, they could be hired by anyone to do any sort of protection job. Jahar's grandfather was the one who had first worked with the military, and had been so successful in his mission (rescuing a prince from an insurrectional group) that the military had called on her family several times. Both her mother's and father's families had been mercenaries back to the times before even the Electorate was formed. It was only in mercenary families that females were formally trained in tail fighting skills. Jahar was the pride of the family, not even the most experienced warriors could defeat her.  
  
The five scientists seemed frightened; they kept warily turning their eyestalks, careful to avoid eye contact with their escorts. In fact, they seemed more intimated by Jahar's family than the possible yeerk attack. It was true that several family members carried scars from past battles, but they had been friendly to them and not threatening in any way. Many people thought mercenaries just wandering brigands that would do anything for material rewards, but it was simply not true of almost all mercenary families. Jahar snorted, 'we will be the ones first killed during yeerk attack, but that doesn't matter to you at does it?' she thought.  
  
She looked at her father that was walking across from her. He gave her a knowing look and smiled. The nasty scar from a blow that had sliced through his eye socket and made him permanently blind in his right eye, moved slightly in response to his left eye smiling, giving him his characteristic lopsided grin. Her mother was behind him, and was having a stare down with the scientist's leader. Jahar looked forward to her uncle who was looking straight ahead, ears scanning the forest. The bad feeling was only growing stronger, her hand drifted down to her shredder.  
  
A distant crash tensed the entire company, and then a Hiuth appeared from nowhere, lashed out a tentacle and grabbed one unfortunate scientist. A Hiuth is a medium sized animal by Asert standards, but huge by Andalite. It is a quadruped, standing about eight feet tall, covered in shaggy, moss streaked, brown fur. It has no defined head, only two lavender eyes with a mouth full of sharp teeth, with four tentacles arranged about it at the end of the body. Hiuths are herbivores, which is why it came very clear that even though it is not sentient, it was yeerk controlled, because it then devoured the scientist. Three more Hiuth controllers joined their comrade.  
  
The Yeerks! Get down and hide! Jahar's father shouted at the scientists. Jahar, Afith, take the two on the left, Menluth come with me! Jahar bolted left behind her mother, steadying her shredder on her arm as she aimed for in between the Hiuth's eyes. The Hiuth saw her intention and jerked, Jahar's blow only grazed the top of his left leg. To her surprise, the Hiuth began laughing at her.  
  
"Stupid Andalite! We shall overrun you as we did on our planet!" The yeerk crowed.  
  
'There must be a communicator somewhere on the body.' She thought. The controller lashed out at her with one of it's tentacles. She nimbly avoided it, and sliced it off with her tail. As the beast screamed in pain, she positioned herself to fire her shredder once again. It was another scream of rage that drew Jahar's attention, she saw that her mother's Hiuth had wrapped a tentacle around her neck and was lifting her to it's mouth.  
  
NO! Jahar cried and shot at the Hiuth. This time her shot found it's mark, the Hiuth fell dead. Before she could ran to her mother, her own Hiuth lashed out at her with it's tentacle and she found herself airborne. She was thrown into a tree, hard. The wind was knocked out of her, and by the sharp pain in her side, a few ribs were broken as well. She saw her father still struggling with his own Hiuth; she could see his shredder was gone. Her uncle's Hiuth was dead, but she did not see him. As she was climbing to her legs to help her father, two more Hiuths appeared from behind.  
  
Look out! she yelled. Two more scientists were torn apart; the yeerks were no longer bothering to dispose of the bodies. She charged forward, trying to reach the attacking Hiuths, when her original opponent renewed the battle. He leapt in front of her, his remaining three tentacles were like whips, but not fast enough to faze Jahar. All of her training came into play and she sliced off every tentacle. The yeerk turned to different tactics. He swung out his right front leg to topple a tree. Jahar began to run, and she managed to avoid being pinned beneath the heaviest part of the tree, but a large upper branch caught her. Her entire lower body was beneath the branch, but her arms and upper body were still free.  
  
The Hiuth came up to her, and she saw a sick grin in his eyes, he raised a front leg to deal the deathblow. Jahar grinned as well; she still had her shredder in her hand. She fired two shots, they both drilled through the hiuth's neck, it fell before her, within six inches of her face. Her mind began clouding as she watched the yeerk climb out of the dying brain; she fired her shredder once more, and obliterated the yeerk.  
  
She groaned as she lowered her upper body to the ground. Her body was crushed; her injuries were so great that even her natural painkillers did nothing for her. She heard only silence, not even a faint rustling of leaves announcing the scurry of a small creature. The light from the double suns of this foreign planet was bothering her. She looked into the dulling eyes of the freed Hiuth. It had been a simple creature, leaving with no sense of self; it had been thrust into a situation it could never understand. It was now dying because it had no control at all of it's own life. Jahar felt disgusted tremendously, and began to hate for the first time in her life.  
  
I will avenge all who died here today.she told the Hiuth. For I will not die, I will not let them win. I will rise to slaughter them all.  
  
The words were lost on the Hiuth of course, but he closed his eyes and found relief from his pain. Jahar closed her eyes as well, but she would never find relief from her pain. She already knew all around her were dead, for if any had lived they would have called for help. She blocked out the pain now surrounding her like a suffocating blanket, emotional and physical, instead she focused on the ball of hate forming in her. Chanting within, 'I will not die, I will not die, I will not die....'  
  
*************There is another body over here Prince Alloran.  
  
Add it to the row. he answered. He was certain that this was the mercenaries group now. They had missed their rendezvous, and Alloran had been sent by the commander with an entire troop beneath him in case of yeerk attack. They had been within five miles of the meeting place when they had come upon the bodies. It had been the worst carnage Alloran had seen since the Yeerk Home world. The yeerks had massacred the group they had found none alive so far, but he had sent scouts out in the surrounding terrain to look for survivors. However, it seemed that the group had taken down a few of the yeerks with them, there was six dead hiuths, and two yeerks in their own bodies had been found among the bodies.  
  
Alloran was worried by the fact that the yeerks had taken these large creatures as hosts, the science officer had told them the creatures did not even have a flick of sentience. Apparently, the filthy slugs did not even need sentient minds. This meant that they could infest any formidable creature with a large enough ear canal. His warriors had finished dismantling a tree branch and were now dragging the body beneath it to lie next to the others. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized it was the body of a young female, she had probably been only a few years longer than him. He remembered that in mercenary families all took part in the business, females and young adults included. They had already found the body of a middle-aged female with a snapped neck. He felt saddened and angry, true their family tradition put them in very dangerous situations, but to him, they were just two more innocents that had been sacrificed for Seerow's folly.  
  
They laid her next to the body of the body of the other female who had probably been her mother. He could see that she had been lovely in life, her coat color was azure with plum highlights, her body was powerful, but elegantly shaped. He sighed,' just one more victim' he thought.  
  
However, Jahar was not dead. She had been in a consuming blackness, but now her still functioning ears became aware that there were others around her. She began to wake up. Alloran's head snapped around, he could have sworn that he heard the young female groan, but that was impossible. Then her light green eyes opened.  
  
She still has life. He said in wonderment to himself. He watched in shock as she began to climb to her feet.  
  
I will not die, I will live.She said fiercely. She looked up to see a male gawking rather stupidly at her. I am alive. she declared.  
  
Call a medical team now! Alloran yelled, finally coming out of shock, how could she have survived having a tree fall on her?  
  
*********************How is my new story? Come on you can tell me. Chibi Bulma, I hope you were not disappointed.^O_O^ 


	3. Afterwards

A/N-I think another Jahar/Alloran fic would be great Sarah M. I love your other fic; I cannot wait to see your take on the J/A relationship. I also can't wait until the next chap of Even so.  
  
Chapter Three: Afterwards  
  
At least you survived. You said your name is Jahar? You have my deepest sympathies; it appears that none of your party survived. Although one is unaccounted for. Alloran told Jahar quietly in the sick bay of the uncompleted compound. Jahar acknowledged him with a small movement of an eyestalk. She had not said anything since she had given her name. Alloran had remembered the horrified look on her face as she had gazed at the bodies around her after she had climbed to her feet.  
  
Show some respect by answering the Prince's question! roared the third officer.  
  
No, enough, she does not have to say anything if she so chooses. Alloran said coming to her defense when he saw her startle at the third officer's order.  
  
The one that is unaccounted for was devoured completely by a hiuth controller.she said her voice a whisper. Realization had set in; Jahar now realized that her entire family was gone. She would never see them, touch them, run with them, and speak with them, ever again. She felt empty, nothing was inside, and her body was just a shell. What had been inside of her was watching the shell from the corner neither knew what to do.  
  
It is all right. the physician told her. She looked worriedly across Jahar's back to Prince Alloran. From the description he had given her, the girl was going to have nightmares for a long time. She could only imagine how terrible it had been to lose her family in such a way. How could anyone be so vicious? Even if they were alien slugs. Both she and Tactical Officer Alloran were waiting for her husband, the commander to arrive. She sincerely hoped that Algomery could find a way to send her back to the Home World; this was no place to attempt to heal emotional scars.  
  
Jahar responded insipidly to Istone's encouragement. She remained withdrawn, ignoring all further questions, she finally responded to her surroundings when she looked at the commander as he walked into the room. He was an older Andalite, but still seemed as handsome as the day she met him to Istone.  
  
Hello I am Prince Algomery. I am in charge here. he told Jahar. I have been busy with my other duties and ask for your pardon in my lateness.  
  
Jahar just blinked in response. The third officer was getting ready to bark at her again, but was stopped by a warning glare from Istone.  
  
I see that you are still in shock. Algomery said finally. Has she given any more information T.O. Alloran?  
  
Only that the unaccounted for scientist was eaten whole by a hiuth controller. Alloran said.  
  
Algomery sighed, so she is the only survivor. What is the extent of her injuries love? He asked Istone.  
  
Istone gave her analysis. A few scrapes and scratches, a nice large one on her underside. A few cracked vertebrate, a few broken ribs, and her left back leg is badly strained. However, she has no internal bleeding and was very lucky that her two rear legs were not paralyzed. Istone also noticed that for about one second Jahar looked surprised when Algomery had called her "love." However, the stoic expression was on her face once more.  
  
What do you recommend for treatment? Algomery asked.  
  
Much rest, she should not leave this room for at least one week. After that, she will be able to move little by little. And as long as we do that, give her plenty of antibiotics, and make sure that the scrape on her underside remains clean, she should be healed within three months time. Istone answered.  
  
Very good. Algomery said. I was told by the council that this sector of space is now off limits to any sort of civilian ship, and the military will not be sending anymore ships into this vector for about another years time, except for perhaps a requested supply ship. I am sorry Jahar, but we will not be able to return you to the Home World for some time.  
  
Jahar did not respond, but it did not matter to her whether or not she went back to the Home World. Her entire family had been slaughtered, she had nowhere to go.  
  
I believe we should leave in order for Jahar to get some of that rest I was speaking of. Istone said and ushered the three officers out of the room before walking out her self. Alloran and the third officer went in one direction down the hallway while Istone and Algomery went the other.  
  
A little insolent is she not? said the third officer once they were out of Istone's hearing range.  
  
She has just seen her close family brutally murdered her parents in fact. I cannot say that if it was I, I would not be reacting in the same way. Alloran said in her defense once again. The third officer was surprised; Prince Alloran was never lenient with any one.  
  
Yes, but she should be grateful, after all if it was not for us she still would be underneath that tree the third officer countered.  
  
How do you know she is not? It is perfectly understandable that she would not wish to answer any questions about the event that caused her parent's deaths. Alloran said countering him.  
  
Now the third officer was flabbergasted. Prince Alloran was never, ever, "understanding." The third officer had worked beneath him for only about two months, but found him as hard on his warriors as a Dome ship captain, and he had respected him for it. 'Well she does have a rather nice tail does not she?' he thought angrily. She already had Prince Alloran under her thumb; the third officer could only imagine the trouble she would cause when she was allowed to interact with the other warriors.  
  
******************I hope that the yeerks do not attack the base too soon. I would not be able to stand the guilt if an entire family died while serving under me. Algomery told Istone as they walked to their quarters.  
  
Istone sighed, This war has just begun but already the news are full of stories of civilians dying in the crossfire. However, the girl is from a mercenary family, and after all this, I would think she is going to be very hard to kill.  
  
Her stoicism is unnerving to me though, I hope she is still mentally well. Algomery said.  
  
She just needs some time to accept, time heals all.  
  
I hope you are right. Algomery conceded.  
  
You males never give us females enough credit, you think us all wilting flowers. Istone said and gave Algomery a playful shove.  
  
He laughed as he typed in the access code, I know, I found out for myself just how tough females can be.  
  
***************I know, it was mostly talking, but something will happen next chapter I promise. Now push the little button on the left and review. ^o_o^ BTW titles I am considering so far are "The tale of Jahar and Alloran", and "On Aster." And since they both suck, give me a suggestion, one of you got to have something better that those. 


	4. A short chap

A/N- I'm sorry It's short. Consider it like the begging of one long chapter.  
Chapter Three: A little short chap 1 ½ months later  
  
We are the warriors with no honor or pride. Without binds to the princes, nor bounds to society. We fight only as it suits us, for greed and vanity. Each family shelters its own and stands hand in hand to the end. We can only hope for good fortune with such a life.  
  
Jahar sighed as she finished the last line. Her mother had first recited it to her when she had just begun her training. It was an old mercenary poem that her older family members liked to quote. She had learned to live with the grief the numbness was gone. From child hood, she had been taught to be very accepting of death. You were sometimes going to cause it and sometimes you were going to lose people to it, such is the way of the life, this was another proverb she had been taught. The lesson on loss was this, you cannot change what has happened, so go on and live with it, otherwise you would just be a burden to the family. She remembered all of these and was determined not to allow the yeerks to win completely. She would continue and she will fulfill the ritual of revenge. Injuries or not.  
  
Jahar was waiting for Istone to finish her other duties and assess her recovery rate. She had spent almost one and a half months recovering in the sickbay and she could take the idling no longer. It was in her blood to be almost constantly active, either on a mission, or preparing for another one, it was how she had lived for the last three years. She knew if she could cajole an excellent report out of Istone Prince Algomery would begin to give her duties and then a chance to show her worth as a warrior to Prince Algomery.  
  
Okay, Jahar let us see how you are coming along. Istone said as the doors closed with a soft thud behind her. The doctor was very tall for a female, she towered over Jahar by about two heads, but she had a lovely body shape. Jahar had also noted that the doctor bore the faint sagging of the stomach that was a sign of child bearing, however, Istone never mentioned her children. Jahar would wonder about it in her boredom sometimes, but she was too polite to ask.  
  
Very nice, good. Istone murmured to herself as she closely inspected Jahar's scrapes and fading bruises. After she had checked the internal bone factures she saidMy you seem to be healing faster than I expected.  
  
Will I now be able to take my part of the weight around here? Jahar asked.  
  
Istone looked at her closely for a second. She knew Jahar had an incredible will and had the possibility of being very stubborn, even though she had not shown it yet. No doubt, she was use to being very active, and hated to be without work. For all that was said about mercenaries, Istone could see from Jahar that they were at the very least a hard working people.  
  
I would have to speak with prince Algomery about it, see what is open. Istone said carefully, the last thing Jahar needed to do was rush off into something.  
  
He does know I have received training and have seen some combat?  
  
Of course. Istone replied. Jahar was going to have to eventually learn that such things were not accepted here. No matter that, her traditions saw nothing wrong with putting females out of their natural place. Perhaps she would forget about it when Algomery gave her a job as a mechanic, or an aide to someone. Something respectable like that.  
  
******Really short, I know, but I shall type again tomorrow. I have been having writers block and this should help me along. I have begun it like three times, and erased it all three times because I didn't like it. I don't know whats wrong with me. Oh well, I'll have the rest soon. I vow it. (Hopefully I'll be able to keep it.) ^o_o^ 


	5. An argument in the garden

Chapter Four: The argument in the garden (It just came to me. ;) )  
  
Jahar received her summons the next day.  
  
"Report to Professor Rithal-Hiklan-Metad to begin your new job." Was all the screen had said. "Professor?' she wondered. It was logical that a scientist, even several would be present on such an assignment. However, why were they giving her a job alongside them? She had no more than the very basic scientific training. She decided that she would have to wait until she met Professor Rithal.  
  
She soon found out that was a slightly daunting task; when she had arrived at the laboratory, she had to accost several unwilling scientists to find out where the professor was. She finally ran into one who actually knew where he was. He directed her outside to the large garden of Andalite and native plants. She wandered around for a bit, wondering how stupid she would feel yelling Professor Rithal! all around the garden when she came upon an aged Andalite tending to a Derrishoul tree.  
  
Are you Professor Rithal-Hiklan-Metad? she asked uncertainly. The male looked like he should be retired instead of puttering around a garden thousands of light years from the home world. He was now tan with blue highlights instead of vice versa; He still had a heavy frame, but was no longer filled out. His tail had a kink just a little above the middle, causing it to bend slightly to the right. However, when he turned to face her his dark eyes were still full of vigor, acquired wisdom, and kindness.  
  
Yes, are you the aide they were going to send me?he asked.  
  
Yes, I mean I was sent a message to report to you she answered, hating the uncertainty in her voice.  
  
A little odd, all the other scientists are male, as with the rest of the military. he said more to himself than Jahar.  
  
I am not a scientist. she admitted  
  
A student then?  
  
No, I was somewhat ....forced to join this group Jahar said.  
  
So, are you the surviving mercenary then? he asked.  
  
How do you know about that? She inquired, surprised.  
  
A family of mercenaries along with five scientists is slaughtered by the yeerks, well it just gives people something to talk about. he said, with a slight, sad smile. Have you had any scientific training?  
  
Only the fundamental material I was taught during school. she told him.  
  
Of course, they would give me such an aide. he said once more more to himself than Jahar. I guess I will have to school you a little myself then. However, most of the work I do is just gardening. I am a botanist in case you have not already realized. Also please give me your name.  
  
Jahar-Illerith-Derth. she answered.  
  
Hm, I have a niece named Jahar, however I have not seen her in ten years since she married that worthless cloud artist. he said. Jahar blinked in surprise at that statement. He continued anyway, first, you can help me finish removing the excess bark from this Derrishoul tree, and then we will water the Lompuns.  
  
*************Jahar's first day went relatively well, except when she accidentally pulled to hard on a branch that Rithal requested she hold down while he inspected it and the entire tree came crashing down and nearly pinned Rithal beneath it. She was sore she had never been one for gardening (even though Menluth had a garden so large you could have gotten lost in it.) her muscles were already out of shape from her recovery, and know they were being bent into unfamiliar positions. But the pain felt good to her, she was doing good work. Rithal had entertained her the whole day by giving her lectures on plant care, anatomy, physiology, and growing. Jahar was a little surprised at how interested she was, perhaps it was the way he had such passion and tenderness in his voice when he spoke about the plants. He also told her anecdotes about his family and youth, he had given her so much information in one afternoon she knew more about him then if she had known someone else for five years.  
  
She did wonder though, whose idea it had been to make her the aide of Professor Rithal. She knew that the majority of public opinion contrasted with what she had been allowed to do. She had seen the disapproval in Istone's eyes. She may have accepted it, because she was still in debt to Prince Algomery (and you behave and cause no embarrassment to the one you are in debt too) but this conflicted with the ritual of revenge. How could she avenge her family while working in a garden? She knew she would have to show Prince Algomery her worth as a soldier. A plan was already coming into shape in her mind. This however was not what got her into trouble.  
  
**********************Be careful with those leaves, the Rewd plant cannot lose too many or it will die. Rithal said, reprimanding Jahar.  
  
A rather delicate plant for this environment. Jahar murmured to herself, narrowing her eyestalks to look across the barrier to the jungle. It was the second day of work and she felt slightly trained, as a result, she was a little snippy. A loud crash broke the relative peace across the garden.  
  
What was that? Rithal wondered. He got his answer went a blue streak leapt out of a Thyl bush. Jahar tripped the intruder, angry that he had just trampled the Rewd plants she had just planted.  
  
What do you think you are doing? she asked the young male who must have been an aristh. He glared at her from his position on the ground, but panic ruled his face once again when a large warrior stepped out of the bush. His face was covered in a purple liquid and he looked mad enough to kill.  
  
Thought you could run from me eh? he said to the aristh.  
  
I did not mean to, honestly I did not know that snipping that valve would release the engine coolant! the aristh cried, leaping to a standing position.  
  
Is that what this is about? Jahar said, surely you would not punish him too severely for such a trivial offense.  
  
He meant to do It! That little insolent bastard has been questioning my orders since he got here. He was out to humiliate me! the warrior snapped in reply.  
  
No I did not! the aristh cried in his defense once again.  
  
Silence! You have still not learned that basic lesson yet! the warrior roared back. He cracked his tail and hit the aristh in the back with the flat of his tailbalde.  
  
Jahar looked at the aristh cowering on the ground and did not see a rebellious youth at all, just a child scared out of his mind. Pity washed through her and even though she knew she really ought to keep her thoughts to herself said, I will not allow you to persecute this aristh so unfairly.  
  
Excuse me? the warrior said in disbelief, the aristh looked at her hopefully, Rithal made motions with his hands for her to stop.  
  
You are being too harsh, it is just some coolant in the face, whether or not it was intentional. she clarified.  
  
This is not of your concern. You are not even a warrior, you are just a female. I bet the only reason you are her because some prince likes the shape of your tail. he insulted her.  
  
Jahar snorted, nostrils flared, to suggest that she was just some mindless.....doll for someone sent a wave of rage gushing through her. How dare you say such a thing, you arrogant, limp tailed, stupid, bastard! she snapped.  
  
The warrior was a bit taken back, he had never heard a female use those words before. However he soon came up with another reply, You are just some, cheap, dirty, nitwit, who forgets her place because she is spreading her legs for a high officer, or is it all of them?  
  
Jahar had a response for that, and he a response for that. Soon they both became so enthralled in their swearing match that the aristh was forgotten, as he stood next to Rithal in mild shock. Other warriors were attracted by the noise and many stayed to listen, forgetting their work of building shredder cannons. Until someone decided to fetch third officer Sengress.  
  
Just what is going on here?! He roared over the profanity. They both shut- up; all the warriors were frightened of Prince Sengress and Jahar knew he did not like her.  
  
Still bold, Jahar answered just a disagreement, third officer Sengress.  
  
About what, may I ask?malice laced his voice and kept his gaze on Jahar and she knew she was the only one who could answer the question. She retold the entire story over, not stumbling over one word, her gaze upon his even though it made her very uncomfortable.  
  
So, you thought you know better than someone who has been a warrior since he was the arsith's age, about the discipline of arisths? he asked her. A dangerous gleam in his eyes.  
  
He just seemed rather impassioned, and maybe had lost his common sense for a moment. I also did not think a beating is in order for some liberated coolant. Jahar answered evenly.  
  
I think you are over stepping your boundaries; I will not tolerate my orders and actions to be questioned along with any of my warriors by their inferiors. Moreover, believe me you are inferior to everyone here.he told her, his voice low and threatening.  
  
Third officer Sengress I believe I can take it from here. a voice said from behind. Jahar looked over Sengress's shoulder and saw Prince Alloran standing there, with a smug Istone a few feet behind. Sengress did not look happy at all, but he had to yield to Alloran even though Alloran was younger than him by a few years he still held rank over him.  
  
This is not over. he snarled at Jahar in private thought speech, and walked past.  
  
Would someone mind explaining the situation to me? Alloran asked.  
  
This time it was the aristh who spoke up and recited the events right up to when Alloran had stepped in.Thank you. he said to the aristh.  
  
I shall now give my judgment. I believe that since no physical harm was inflicted except for a good smack in the back, everyone included is sentenced to three hours of labor on construction. he ordered.  
  
No one could complain, in fact the punishment was rather light considering it was Prince Alloran who had ordered it. Everyone dispersed, and Rithal moved forward to give Jahar his own opinion, until he saw Prince Alloran place a hand on her shoulder and lead her off to the side.  
  
I would like to speak with you Jahar, would you please join me for an evening feed tonight? he asked her.  
  
Jahar was a little surprised, even though Alloran would come to visit her occasionally in the sickbay they were not exactly friends. All right, where should we meet?  
  
Here is fine, come an hour after sunset, the moonlight is lovely. he said, and slipped away from her, leaving her completely mystified.  
  
**********Finished at 11:42 hooray! I have defeated the writers block (For now at least. ;) )Do you like? ^O_O^ 


End file.
